The present invention relates to a V-type automobile engine having a cylinder block with oppositely inclined banks and a cylinder head for each bank, in combination with an intake manifold.
In most automobiles now in use, a radiator is positioned either frontwardly or rearwardly of the internal combustion engine and is used to cool the coolant water which had been cooled by and pumped from the radiator and which, after having been passed through a continuous water jacket in the cylinder block and also through a continuous water jacket in the cylinder head, has been circulated back to the radiator for re-cooling. Because of this particular coolant flow path, an outflow port in the cylinder head for the discharge of the coolant water from the water jacket in the cylinder head is required to be formed at the front or rear end of the cylinder head, such as disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 58-35645, laid open to public inspection on Mar. 8, 1983.
This equally applies to the automobile engine of a type comprising an engine block having oppositely inclined banks arranged generally in a V-shaped configuration, and cylinder heads one for each of the banks, that is, a so-called V-type automobile engine. Even in this V-type engine, the prior art is such that the coolant outflow port is required to be formed at the front or rear end of each of the cylinder heads.
The position of the coolant outflow port in each of the cylinder heads used in the V-type engine has been found posing a problem. Specifically, while the cylinder heads for the left-hand and right-hand banks of the cylinder block are structured symmetrical with respect to the axis of rotation and can therefore be constructed in identical shape, the position of the coolant outflow port in each cylinder head does not allow the use of the identical cylinder heads for any one of the banks of the cylinder block. This means that for one V-type engine, two types of cylinder head are required to be manufactured, accompanied by the increase in manufacturing cost of the engine as a whole.